clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Antarctic / Hally Pengas
Sub-Antarctic is a state with some islands that belong to the United States of Antarctica. History When Club Penguin Island became a port town in 2005, other port towns, used to pass goods from the mainland to CP, sprouted all over the Antarctic coast. Altogether, the ports form the basis of the USA's economy: trading goods. Goods are transferred from the mainland states to these islands, and eventually around the continent, to other free republics or states. So many goods are transferred each year that the USA is quite rich for a country with an animal-based government. 9,000,000 penguins live in these Islands, these islands are almost sparsely populated due to the isolation of the islands September 2, 2012, Penstubal, a penguin from Club Penguin demanded a new nickname for the state (Hally Pengas) but is still known as Sub-Antarctic. Islands *Club Penguin Island. The capital of this state, CP is a totally modern, funky, jazzy port city. It was ranked "2nd best port city in the USA", according to the Penguin Times. * King George's Island. The island where Club Penguin City is located. It's incredibly close to Club Penguin Island. * Rockhopper Island. 'Tis the home of Captain Rockhopper! There is said to be treasure here. * Pengyboo Island. This island is located east of Club Penguin Island. It is much like Club Penguin, down to the last glass window. * Ross Island. A speical island which is inhabitated mainly by good pirates. * Tremour Island. What seems like the acclaimed 'Ninja Hideout' in the past, and is frequently hit by storms. * New Ice Berg Island-- An island which is the site of a large metropolis being built. * Mccoon Island. The smallest island in the region, which is the size of five icebergs. * Highlaw Island. One of the greatest port islands in the state. * V2V Island. Is the oldest island so far, even existed in the 1960s! That's like in reality, 1700! * Spy Guy Island. Is an island with speciliazes in media and the arts. * Palm Island. A beautiful tropical island, also the birthplace of Spider880. * Gentoo Island. Birthplace of the Gentoo Penguins and home of the PASA. * Amery Island. It is not technically in the Sub-Antarctic border, as it is in the Amery ice shelf north of Eastshield, but it legally is in the Sub-Antarctic. It's well known for providing most power for the USA and free republics. * Angel Island.A beautiful island,Very unique for its floating state.As its floating status is from Master Gem Plus its very close to Rockhopper island. * Sunday Harbor. A beautiful peaceful island discovered when a Sub-Antarctic State Ferry boat crashed onshore. It has street performers and puffle-drawn carriages. * Ed Island. A peaceful, tropical island with a large bay taking up 30% of the island. Similar to Rockhopper Island in climate. * Portal Island. Once an Independent Nation, in March 2010 It Became an Major Port and a Part of USA. Transportation Public Transport Public Transport is hard to list down as there are not much. Islands which has the full public transportation system include Club Penguin City, Gentoo Island and New Ice Berg Island. Islands which uses buses frequently as their public transportation are Amery Island, Ross Island and V2V Island. There are not one island which only uses trains as their public transportation. Most other islands uses the most simple transportation modes: walking, flying and teleporting. Ferries Sub-Antarctic State Ferry operates as a ferry service. It starts in Club Penguin City, and makes a round trip back. Or vice-versa Ships Small boats could be accessed by all islands. Some of the greatest ports are in Highlaw Island and Ross Island. Big ships could be accessed by some, like King George's Island/Club Penguin City/Portal Island and the newly built New Ice Berg Island. Air All of the islands in the Sub-Antarctic have commercial airports, and is mainly served by Club Penguin City International Airport, Club Penguin City-Amherty Regional Airport, Lemon City International Airport, Club Penguin Island Airport and AdelVille City Airport. The state airline is SAIA,which provides regional inter-island service to all of the islands. Resources Gems, Coffee, O'Berries, Snow, Ships Category:Rooms Category:Islands